


On A Night Like This

by RegencySeaBather



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegencySeaBather/pseuds/RegencySeaBather
Summary: A chance meeting at a ball provides Charlotte and Sidney with a night full of revelations.
Relationships: sidlotte
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This has previously been posted on twitter as #SusansPlan. It has a title now, inspired by a Kylie Minogue song

Sidney stood in the room, once more feeling the outlier he always was. In a sea of strangers, imbibing the night away, laughing and dancing. Romantic pairings sparking all over the place. Love was in the air but not for him. Such tedious events. Sidney took a sip from his glass and glanced around. Then paused. She was here!

The noise from the throng faded away until all he could hear was the beating of his broken heart. Beating alive for the first time since that dreadful final parting of theirs. She was here!

A perfect rose among all the dandelions, a breath of fresh air and as beautiful as ever. Her dress a pale pink complementing her beautiful dark tresses. She had not changed at all but why should she! Perfection! He took another sip to calm his nerves, hoping that no one had seen his reaction before moving away. She was here!

"Sidney" His name was barely a whisper on her lips. She had seen him turn away on entering the room, among all the glamorous ladies & eager gentlemen. She recognized the way his shoulders sagged a little as he turned, defeated and downtrodden. Her heart ached. She knew he would be here, Susan had prepared her. But nothing could ready her for how she would react!

The quickening of her heartbeat. The blush that came to her cheeks. The memories flooding back all at once of another time at another ball where they both stood as outliers together. When it felt like his eyes were for her and her alone. Until…

Shaking herself mentally out of her brief memory trip, she clung to Susan’s side a little more and walked the room with her, receiving introductions to the gentry. Sidney locked away once more like a best kept secret, close to her heart. Courage, Charlotte!

The music played on as Sidney navigated the room, keeping as far away from conversation as possible. Lord knows, he did not want to get caught up in discussions over his forthcoming betrothal to Eliza. The lady in question was not in attendance due to feeling unwell. Sidney smirked to himself, a night of freedom for a change! Away from her watchful gaze, always on alert in case he dared to think of someone else!

A flutter of pink caught his eye and there she was again, dancing away without a care in the world. Her face beaming away at her would-be suitor. A dark and ugly creature snarled away inside. Mine, it said. But of course she couldn’t be his, he thought, pitifully. He moved around the room again, distancing himself from the dancing couple.

Dancing had always made Charlotte happy. The thrill as the instruments started to play, the energy of the dance moves and the partners to compliment. But somehow this dance could not reach that part of her. Seeing Sidney had thrown her night off completely. What if he approached? What would she say? What would he say? Making a false smile to her partner as they twirled, she could feel a pair of eyes on her. This was all too much!

Sidney glanced towards the patio doors and saw a petite figure in pink making a familiar escape into the cool air outside. His heart beat alive once more with a passion he had thought locked away. Placing his glass down, he walked with purpose in the same direction.

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte sighed a loaded sigh into the cool air. She thought she could handle it. She thought she would be all right seeing him again. But it was torture. Courage, Charlotte!

Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, feeling his glance on her as she danced, knowing he was within reach. Her heart ached. The memory of him came flooding back! His touch, his lips on hers... air, she needed air!

Tears threatened as she excused herself and left the room. Heart pounding, she refused to let herself cry. She could handle this. She must! Then a familiar voice spoke from behind her... "Charlotte”


	2. Mary Parker

"Mary?" Startled, Charlotte glanced over Mary's face then behind her. No sign of him. Deep breath, relax. Why would he approach? He had no reason to. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Shaking herself out of her reprieve, she greeted Mary and asked after Tom and the children. Mary embraced her with a hug. "So lovely to see you again, Charlotte. We've missed you so much in Sanditon.” Charlotte had missed her too. It broke her heart leaving Sanditon, not just because of Sidney. She had fallen in love with the place and the people, the hustle and bustle of the scaffold, seeing the structures slowly becoming Tom’s vision.

Watching from the shadows as the two dearest ladies in his life embraced, Sidney couldn't help but feel a little jealous. That Mary could do what he could not. Touch her, embrace her, greet her in public without curious eyes. Damn and blast! What a mess things were!

“I have missed you too and Sanditon of course.” Charlotte added with a grin. Mary grinned back. There was something there that Charlotte couldn’t quite put her finger on. “How is Sanditon? Have the building works started yet?” Mary smiled at the innocent question, knowing full well who she was asking about. Knowing what she knew, she wished she could tell all. But she had been sworn to secrecy. Charlotte would know soon enough. “Sandition is fine as can be expected. I shouldn’t wonder that the building works will start very soon. Things are about to change for the better.” Mary replied, mysteriously. Charlotte frowned a little. “So good to catch up with you, Charlotte. Promise you will write?" Charlotte watched as Mary moved away. She had struggled to write one letter so far. All she wanted to ask was about him. Was he happy? Was he at least trying? His final words to her haunted her dreams. “I don’t love her, you know”

Now was his chance! She looked lost in her thoughts as he approached, a melancholy look on her face. His hands clenched and unclenched, his heart pounding her name. Then she saw him and her face paled instantly, she whispered "Sidney"... Charlotte gazed up to his handsome face and her breath caught in her throat. For a brief moment she was taken back to the balcony at the Midsummer Ball when the promise of a future hung in the air. And the memory of a kiss still lingering on her lips. Before Sir Edward had intruded. Before the fire. Before, before... closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. She braced herself, protecting her heart and looked at him once more. "Mr Parker".

Sidney watched in adoration as the emotions flittered over his Charlotte's face. It felt a lifetime since he last saw her but here she stood. More stunning than any dream or any memory could replicate. No tear stained cheeks but a guarded look as she spoke his name. "Miss Heywood. Quite the unexpected pleasure in seeing you here this evening." A faint blush rose in her cheeks as she tried to remain calm, despite the turmoil of emotions inside. Her heart racing at a speed her mind could not keep up with. "How is your family?"

"They are fine, thank you." Charlotte replied, a perplexed little frown appearing. How he loved watching her face! To see her every feeling unashamedly show, especially after one of his tongue lashings! His brave Charlotte! How she stood before him after what he did! "And how is Mrs Campion, Mr Parker?" Charlotte dared to ask. She hadn't wanted to ask but the awkward silence was deafening. Why did he approach? Had she wanted him to? To what end? And now he was here! Her heart ached and frustration boiled inside.

At the mere mention of that name, Sidney's excitement at seeing Charlotte dampened slightly. "Mrs Campion is feeling under the weather and is not in attendance this evening". Unable to keep the bitter edge from his voice, he looked away momentarily.

Focusing on Charlotte once more, his anchor, he watched her closely. His eyes curious as she took his news in, her eyes widening. Realising he was alone. That she was alone with him away from prying eyes. An engaged man! This was too much! "I should return now. Susan will be wondering where I am!" Charlotte made a movement to turn away.

Sidney reached out, his fingers grazing her arm to stop her, holding her in place. A warm sensation enveloped her and spread throughout her being. She glanced at the fingers which lightly touched her and looked at the man behind her. Both breathing heavy as they tried to figure who would make the next move. Eyes glowing with passion, love and hurt, of feelings both denied them by a wicked chance of fate. Sidney lowered his hand and stepped back. Swallowing, cursing himself inside. Why did he touch her? He knew damn well why! He had selfishly sought her out tonight, feeling envy and jealousy as she had danced with another. Damn you Eliza for forcing the bargain! Damn you Tom for forcing his hand!

"Forgive me" He pleaded, his eyes seeking hers for something more, anything. Then her words finally registered... "Lady Worcester is here with you?" Collecting himself & standing tall once more, he held his arm out. Smiling slightly, "Perhaps I may escort you back?" Charlotte felt her cheeks flush as she glanced at his arm. To touch him again! Irritated by her reaction to him, she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I hardly think that's appropriate, Mr Parker. I am more then capable of escorting myself inside".

Sidney lowered his arm as he gazed into her eyes warmly, lovingly. Chuckling, he slowly approached her. "Indeed. You are the most capable woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. But I must insist. It is the least I can do...."

"No. It would not be right. You are an engaged gentleman now and I... " Charlotte frowned, feeling her heart ache inside. Did he not see the damage he could do if he escorted her inside? Did he think so little of her?

Sidney watched her turn to leave again. He derided himself. What a fool he was! Of course she couldn't be seen with him. His only thought had been to feel her touch once more, to feel like he belonged, that he mattered. Damnit man! And to watch her leave again! "Miss Heywood... Charlotte..." He pleaded. She closed her eyes briefly then turned to face him once more. Oh how she loved him. This broken man before her. This much improved man who sacrificed his own happiness for his brother. How could she not love him.

Sidney slowly took another step closer until he could feel her warmth. So close he could touch. Their eyes never parting and full of words unspoken. He glanced at her lips. The memory of their kiss hanging tantalisingly in the air between them. Like magnets, they swayed closer and closer, bodies in sync with each other, the world around them fading away until there was only them. Their heads tilting in readiness for what was to come, what they longed for... "Just what do you think you're both doing?!"


	3. Lady Susan

With a contented sigh, Susan watched as both Charlotte and Sidney broke apart. Charlotte turning her face away in probable embarrassment and Sidney in frustration. "Exactly what I had hoped you would do when I set this plan in motion!"

Charlotte's face frowned with confusion. Plan? Had this all been a cruel ruse to torment her further? The request to London, the visit to the modiste, the invite she was not allowed to refuse. Anger rose inside her. She glanced briefly at Sidney before facing Susan. "What plan, Susan?"

Sidney glanced to Charlotte and admired her ferociousness at facing Lady Susan. Pride swelled in his heart. Plan? How could she have planned Eliza being absent? Intrigued, he turned and tilted his head slightly. "I am also curious, my Lady." Susan chuckled. "Do not fret, it is most unbecoming. The plan is in full motion now and there is not a jot either of you can do about it! Now Charlotte, Miss Lambe is waiting to reunite with you. Do be a dear and find her! I wish to speak with Mr Parker alone."

Charlotte felt flummoxed. What was going on? Should she stand her ground or seek Georgiana out? She glanced once more and met Sidney's eyes. They were guarded again, but softened as they met hers. " Go, Miss Heywood. Georgiana has been missing you these past weeks".

Susan watched with a grin as Charlotte made her leave. "So formal, Mr Parker. And after such an intimate moment!" Susan teased as she faced him. Sidney, feeling Charlotte's absence already, countermanded, "What plan is in motion? Tell me now."

Susan looked into Sidney's face and could see exactly why he was worthy of her friend. So much passionate feeling, so much love. Smiling, "A plan that will help the right horse win the race, of course! It all centres around the bargain you made with Mrs Campion!"

Georgiana rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her glass. Another dreary ball. Another day without her beloved Otis. She was still waiting to hear from him, to hear of his seafaring adventures. Oh how her heart ached. Could she trust him still? Did she want to? Her heartbeat answered: yes. Her eyes instantly became alert as she saw a familiar figure marching her way across the ballroom. “Georgiana, what exactly is going on? And how are you here? I was told Sidney…Mr Parker would be here but not you!”

“Charlotte! Take a sip of this and let me speak.” Georgiana handed her a glass while taking a sip herself. Despite the circumstances, she was glad she had come to the ball. Her dreaded guardian had insisted she attend though she had resisted his every effort. But the note from Lady Susan had intrigued her, arriving early that morning. She would endure any ball if it meant seeing Charlotte again!

Charlotte’s heart was beating so fast and not in a good way. What was going on? Another sip and her head started to feel dizzy. She watched as Georgiana sighed and then spoke. “I received word from Lady Susan that I should attend this evening.” “She said it was a matter of the utmost importance and that you would be here. Something to do with your future happiness and that of my dreaded guardian. Oh look, here they come…”

Both ladies turned to watch as Lady Susan and Sidney walked with purpose towards them. Charlotte frowned slightly. Something had changed. Sidney no longer looked caged, forced into an arrangement against his will.

Sidney couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he approached the woman he loved. A mix of emotions inside, he felt like a school boy again. How could just the thought of being with her do this to him! Thank heavens for Lady Susan’s plan. And thanks heavens for Charlotte Heywood! Her eyes met his once more and a shiver ran through her body.

Such warmth directed upon her and his smile! He returned it shyly, feeling a blush form over her cheeks. Looking to Susan, she asked “What is going on, Susan? What plan?” Susan smiled, “The plan for true love and happiness, my dear Charlotte. I couldn’t very well sit back and watch a dear friend suffer so, now could I?” Turning her gazed to Sidney, “There is after all a very good reason for Mrs Campion’s absence this evening.”

Confused, Charlotte looked between Sidney and Susan. “I don’t understand.” Susan patted her hand lightly on Charlotte’s arm. “I believe Mr Parker can tell you the tale as it is his and his alone to tell. Miss Lambe, let us find the perfect hiding place at such as a tedious ball.” And with that, Lady Susan swept Georgiana away, leaving them alone again.

Sidney couldn’t take his eyes off Charlotte. His heart caught in this throat. Would she forgive him? “Charlotte…everything that has happened, that I have done, has been motivated by my deepest regard for you. To keep you safe…” “Keep me safe?” From whom?” Charlotte braced herself. Tonight was too much and yet more was to come! She watched as Sidney looked away briefly as if struggling with his next words. He swallowed and then looked her in the eye with regret. “Mrs Eliza Campion.”


	4. The Bargain

The room began to spin as dancers swirled around them, waltzing away. “Mrs Campion?”

Suddenly becoming aware of where they were, Sidney suggested, “Perhaps we should find somewhere quiet to discuss this?”, offering his arm once more.

Charlotte couldn’t remember taking his arm or walking by the dancing couples. She only realised they had moved outside once more when the cool air breezed over her arms. She looked into his handsome face. “Please do continue. What of Mrs Campion?”

Sidney sighed. “As you may recall, I had departed to London to attempt to speak with the banks to help save Sanditon. But no luck. Seems Tom’s name is no good anywhere now. Out of luck, I had two options left. I didn’t want to ask either. Didn’t want to be obligated in such a way. But I was left with no choice. Before I could decide which was the best way forward, I received a letter from Mrs Campion requesting my presence. It was then the bargain was struck.” Sidney looked sorrowful and his voice caught a little when he spoke the word ‘bargain’. He paused and looked into Charlotte’s eyes with all the love in his heart, hoping she would forgive him and understand.

“It seems Mrs Campion was determined in her conquest of me. She knew of our time alone together in London. She knew of the boarding house, of the carriage rides…she knew and she used this to engage me. Marry her, cut all ties with you then Tom and his family would never see the debtors prison. Or…” Sidney paused, trying to hold onto his emotions. The feeling of loathing working its way through his heart. Loathing at himself for giving into such a demand.

Charlotte frowned in horror as Sidney’s words sank in. She shivered and not from the cool air. How could somebody do that? To force someone to marry when there was no love involved?! Oh Sidney! “Or what?” She pressed, feelings fueled by frustration and anger.

“She would ruin you. Ruin your reputation. Ruin any prospects for your siblings.” Charlotte pondered the words before asking “But how can she ruin me? I am just a girl from a country village? In what way could she affect that? And why?”

“Because you are so much more than that and you possess what she desires most: my heart.”

A quiet pause as Charlotte let the words sink in more. He loves her! Her heart racing one more and a warmth filing her body and soul. A memory from long ago came to mind, one of a balcony with heady romance in the air.

“The bargain was struck. But I did not do it for Tom. It was for you, always you, dear Charlotte. I hope you can forgive the silly fool that I am. I should have fought harder. Should have been the man you saw me become. Instead of this empty shell…” His words trickled off as he tried to control his emotions. How can a man who loathes himself so utterly loathe himself any further? Very easily it seemed.

“And the reason for Mrs Campion’s absence this evening?” Charlotte deliberately avoided answering his question. She needed to think. Could she forgive him? Was there anything to forgive? And even if she did, he was still an engaged man. He could never be hers. Could he?

Watching emotions flicker over her face and understanding her avoidance, he smirked. “Now that is all down to your Lady Susan. Somehow she discovered our bargain and took it upon herself to return the favour. Apparently my fiancée is a fraud!” He sneered.

“Now Georgiana, we should really return to Charlotte. By now, I can imagine the poor dear must be quite befuddled!” Lady Susan rose to leave the quiet library they had discovered. Georgiana sighed. Was it to be her destiny to watch others find love and not herself? She closed the book she was pretending to read and placed it on the table. Lady Susan amused her a little during their time in the library and had quizzed her about any paramours she may have. Georgiana hadn’t felt in the mood to relive her doomed love affair with Otis. Was it doomed? If only he would send her a letter.

“Otis” A whisper on the breeze through the window ticked her ears, creating goosebumps on her skin. Her heart began to beat wildly. Taking a deep breath, she rose and followed through the door. At least this evening would bring happiness to her dear friend. Even if it was with her dreaded guardian.

“A fraud?” Charlotte said with exhausted confusion. Sidney regarded her and saw her quite worn out by the evening’s events so far.

“Perhaps we should leave that explanation for another day…?” He asked, tilting his head. His heart felt lighter after confessing his sin. To finally say the words out loud. He could finally breathe once more.

Charlotte paused a moment before straightening her shoulders. “No. I wish to hear it all. How did Susan discover your bargain? And how is Mrs Campion a fraud?”. Her eyes pierced his soul and he could no more look away than a moth from a flame. The possibility of a life together within his grasp!

“Well, the thing is, I have no idea how she knew about the bargain. She somehow failed to answer that particular question!” Sidney replied, giving Charlotte another head tilt. She has always noticed his different mannerisms and his head tilt was one of her favourites.

“And that is because you both needed to hear about it together.” Susan said as she swept through the doors followed by Georgiana, who flashed a supportive smile to Charlotte. Susan stopped in front of them and smiled warmly. “Mrs Campion has committed the worst offence possibly by lying not only to Mr Parker but also the entire beau monde!”


	5. Mrs Eliza Campion

All eyes were on Susan as she paused and grinned. “How shall I start? With how I knew of your bargain, Mr Parker? Why, every lady in London society knows the best course for knowledge is through the gossip of lady’s maids. A spy network if you like. All the best news travels this way including all the way from the Campion household.”

“A very tangled web she weaved.” Susan sighed. “Though I do pity her. Throwing aside the man she loved for money!” Sidney shifted uncomfortably as Charlotte briefly glanced his way. “But then blatantly lying to all around her!”

Susan shook her head before continuing, “Apparently Mr Campion was a visionary himself, very similar to your brother, Mr Parker. A gambler of the worst!”

“However, Mr C preferred the gambling tables instead of property development. He knew very well that his newly betrothed did not love him and he had no desire for her to do so. Frequenting boarding houses and running up debts seemed to be his preference. Ten long years, Charlotte. Ten long years, she endured that and then one day, Mr Campion had the misfortune to gamble away the majority of his fortune.”

“Unable to live with himself, he took the coward’s way out leaving his widow with barely anything but his name and a dowry he was unable to reach. Mrs C was then in quite the pickle herself. Her dowry could only be obtained on the birth of a child. In order for that to happen she needed to marry again. And fast, as funds were running out.”

“So onto the London scene she came, looking for her next mark. Then one night, she saw the very gentleman she had loved and thrown aside all those years ago. He had made a name for himself and seemed eager to renew acquaintances. What she hadn’t counted on was that Mr Parker was falling in love with another.“ Susan grinned at both Sidney and Charlotte at the conclusion of her tale.

“And you got all of that from the servants, my lady?” Sidney asked, sardonically. He chuckled a little and paced. Ten years! He had suffered, nearly died had it no been for Mr Lambe! And it was all because of her! But she had suffered too! Sidney’s mind became full of memories of her, of her beauty, her laugh, her insults towards Charlotte, her blackmailing him into the bargain. “Do continue. What is your plan exactly, Lady Susan? How do I extract myself from such a woman?”

“Mr Parker, did I not say the plan was already in motion? Do keep up!" Sidney raised an eyebrow and went quiet. "Earlier today, Mrs C received a letter from myself explaining all that I know and encouraging her to break the engagement."

"As an added incentive, an allowance will be provided for her until she remarries someone more suitable. Perhaps she too can find love again." Charlotte's mind was reeling, her heart racing wildly. Was it that simple? Would Mrs Campion go through with it?

One last matter still hung in the balance though. One that would affect everybody. "But what of Sanditon, Susan?" Susan paused dramatically, "I believe you already know. What was it you said earlier, Mr Parker?" She glanced to Charlotte to see if she had picked up the clue. Charlotte frowned, turning to Sidney. "You said you had two choices..." She watched as Sidney's face slowly changed from glowering with contempt to a smile of relief. "Of course!" He exclaimed. He grasped her hands in his. His eyes full of freedom & promise. 


	6. Lord Babington

"The second choice was to approach my good friend, Lord Babington. Do you recall I mentioned of his connection to the Prince Regent?" Sidney momentarily glanced to Lady Susan. "Seems we both have friends in high places!"

"Indeed you do, Mr Parker." Charlotte stepped back from Sidney, his hands falling loosely. So much to take in. Lord Babington would save Sanditon? Georgiana stepped forward and placed a caring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Charlotte? You look pale. Perhaps I should fetch a drink?"

Lord Babington rushed through the ball room. In a sea of faces, he searched for his friend. Of all things he could be doing this evening, this was not on the list! But a man's happiness was at stake and by jove, he would do what he could to help!

Before Georgiana could fetch a glass for Charlotte, a familiar face arrived. "I am sorry, my friends that it took so long! But all is well now!" Babington greeted Sidney and nodded to the ladies. Smirking, he locked eyes with Lady Susan, "Have I missed anything?"

"What news do you bring, Lord Babington?" Susan asked, a frisson of hopeful excitement in the air.

Babington smiled. "Well, since you ask, I have just this moment left the Prince Regent with the very thing that will save your brother, Sidney!" Babington looked at Sidney and paused. "My dear boy, if you had only sought me out first, you would never have needed to engage yourself! Especially when I know your heart lies elsewhere." He glanced at Charlotte who blushed and looked away, awkwardly. "My own happiness clouded my eyes for a while there but that wrong will be righted now!" He swore and handed Sidney a letter.

Puzzled, Sidney open the parchment and read. His eyes growing wide in astonishment. He looked up at his friend in wonderment.

"What is it?" Charlotte cautiously asked, looking between the two men.

Sidney turned to Charlotte. "It is a letter from the Prince Regent himself granting clemency to Tom. So an agreement can be reached with the banks, Babington?" Sidney looked up to check.

"Correct, my friend. But there are certain terms attached, of course." Babington watched Sidney thoughtfully. Would Sidney agree to do it? A desperate man would agree to anything, would he not? "Tom Parker will no longer be in charge of the finances with regards to Sanditon"

"Then who will?" Sidney enquired tentatively. Babington teased "A more level headed businessman, one of good character and someone who can be relied upon to pay the insurance!" Sidney cocked his head. "You, my friend. You must take the reigns!" Babington exclaimed. "Come Sidney, you made your name after your venture to Antigua. You can do this too. One last thing to save your brother."

Sidney rolled the idea around in his mind. Could he do it? Babington seemed confident he could. He glanced to Charlotte. What would this mean for them? "But what of the debt? The £80,000?" Just saying the amount made him shudder. So much hanging over them all. Not just Tom but Mary and the children. 

Babington sighed and looked at him with sympathy, "That cannot be written off," He explained. "Instead it will be paid off bit by bit over the coming years. Two new investments will provide a cash injection to recommence the building work and to make the first payment to the creditors." Sidney could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Two investments, Lord Babington? From who?" Charlotte quietly asked.

Lord Babington smiled upon her. "Why myself and Lady Susan, Miss Heywood!".

Charlotte glanced to Sidney. "Sanditon is saved!" She simply said. She watched as he took the news in, her heart feeling hopeful but reserved. She knew he could do It. And he would. A good man with a good heart. He had done so much already. He could do this too. She believed in him.

Sidney's mind was reeling. His eyes locked with hers, the reality kicking in. Was it that simple? Would Eliza take the offer from Susan? Could he take over from Tom? "I... I need to speak to Tom." He muttered.

"But he already knows, Mr Parker." Susan replied.


	7. Tom Parker

*48 hours earlier - Trafalgar House*

The letter lay opened in all it's glory on his desk, Lady Worcester's seal broken in a hurry. Tom had reread it for what felt like the thousandth time but still could not make sense of it. He rose and poured himself a drink.

Mary found him a moment later looking a little perplexed. "What is it, dear? What has happened? Is it the bank?" She enquired tentatively.

Tom awoke from his musings at her voice. "Oh no, dear, nothing like that all! I have received a rather peculiar letter from Lady Worcester concerning Sidney and Sanditon." He took another sip from his glass. "It seems that Sidney is no longer to marry Eliza! What do you make of that?!" He looked to his wife for some sign of clarity.

Instead, he watched as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" She beamed then frowned. "But what of Sanditon? And the debt to the bank?" A feeling of dread ran through her body making her shiver at the thought of prison.

"It has been taken care of! The Prince Regent himself has interceded!" Mary felt astonishment. Her eyes fell to the letter before her and she reached for it. "Dear Mr Parker...." 

Tom watched his wife's face as she read. Taking another sip and wincing, he saw her frown relax into the biggest smile. He cocked an eyebrow. "Mary? What does this mean?".

Mary breathed a sigh of absolute bliss and looked at her husband. "That Sanditon is saved, dear husband! But most importantly, Sidney is saved!" She folded the letter and placed it on the desk. "We must go to London to speak with Lady Worcester! Thank her for her extreme generosity!" Mary exclaimed. It had not sat well with her these past weeks knowing how Sidney felt for Charlotte. She had seen how happy Sidney became around Charlotte. She couldn’t miss the longing glances between them. But apparently her husband did!

"Wait, Mary!" Tom rubbed his forehead. "Sidney is saved? He was to marry Eliza but now is not? And the Prince Regent!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I confess I am at a complete loss here!" Exasperated, he regarded his wife.

Mary smiled lovingly at her husband. "Dear, you were too focused on your dream for Sanditon to notice what was going on in this very house. Sidney is in love." She paused to let that sink in a little.

Tom nodded, emphatically, "Yes, yes, I know. With Eliza, these many years and now they are reunited." He frustratedly replied.

"No Tom. No. Eliza nearly destroyed him. Why on earth would you be happy for him to reunite with her other than for her money?!" Mary frowned, scolding him. Why was he so blind to anything but Sanditon!

Tom took a deep breath and released it. "Then explain it to me. Please, dear heart." He looked into her eyes, desperate for clarification. His wise, beautiful Mary, always the sound of reason, although he didn't always hear.

"To put it simply, Sidney is in love with Charlotte." Mary stated, taking her husband's hands.

"Charlotte? Miss Heywood!" He sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "And you are sure of this?" The thought of another drink making him shudder.

"Indeed, dear husband, I was quite sure he meant to propose at the Midsummer Ball. Before..." She glanced away from him, the memory of the fire still fresh in her mind.

"My God! And he never said to me! But he engaged himself to Eliza!" Tom was dismayed and frustrated. Since Sidney's return from Antigua, he felt like he didn't know his brother anymore, a stranger with his face. He barely spoke of his time there. And now Charlotte!

"Yes he did but now he is free. Tom, surely you must know he did this to save you!" Mary sternly said.

Her husband closed his eyes briefly before walking round his desk towards her and taking her hands. "And by doing so enslaved himself." Tom said with remorse. "There's nothing I want more than for Sidney to be happy. And if Charlotte is the one, then so be it! She is practically family already anyway!" He joked. "I could do with my assistant back!" He grinned, nodding his head to his messy desk which lacked the filing piles of Charlotte’s fair hands.

Mary beamed away with her husband. "And you are all right with letting Sidney take over the finances?" She enquired.

Tom caressed her fingers. "To be fair, it would be a relief to share the load. And it would give me more time to spend with you and the children."

Mary smiled "And so it shall, my love. We should journey to London though."

Tom returned to his desk, feeling at ease to take a sip again. "Perhaps it would be best if you travelled ahead, my dear. I can begin the transfer immediately for when Sidney returns."

Mary smiled at her husband before turning to leave. Everything was right with the world. She would have her husband's time & attention. More importantly, she would have a sister in Charlotte. "Sidney is saved" She heard him say once more as she closed the door.


	8. What Next?

Charlotte watched Sidney. His handsome face sharply turned to Susan. "He knows?" Her heart felt for his confusion. So much was happening tonight, so much to take in. It had only been eight weeks since they last met on the cliff tops, since their proper parting.

“Why else do you think Mary is here this evening? She paid me a visit and I insisted she be my guest along with Miss Lambe." Susan smiled, sympathetically.

Charlotte locked eyes with Susan. That would explain the mysterious remark from Mary. "Susan, perhaps it would be a good idea to give Mr Parker a few moments?"

Susan glanced between Charlotte and Sidney. "Of course! Lord Babington, I believe I saw your fellow, Crowe propping up the bar earlier. Come along, Miss Lambe!" And with that, they left.

Charlotte was alone once more with Sidney, who was lost in his thoughts. A comfortable silence hung between them, Sidney's thoughts of how to make it all work flashing before him. The revelations of Eliza, Susan's plan, that Tom already knew, of seeing Charlotte again... "Well..." He heard her whisper, bringing him out of his reverie.

As Sidney once more looked into her eyes, Charlotte's breath caught. He was always handsome to her from their very first meeting, even though he was abrupt and called her a maid. Not quite like his portrait, though his eyes did haunt her. He chuckled. "Well indeed."

She smiled shyly. "I know you can do this. Sanditon will be in safe hands with you at the healm." Sidney's heart over spilled with his love for her. Of course she would say that. Speaking truths to him, whether he wished to hear or not. Wise Charlotte. How he loved her! With a giddy feeling of possibilities, he watched Charlotte. His Charlotte. Could she be? Did she forgive him?

"And every ship needs an Admiral, does it not?". He reached out to take her hands. She took a step back. He cocked his head with a questioning look.

With a pained face, she spoke firmly, "I am happy for you, Mr Parker. Sanditon is saved once again and you are free of your obligation to Mrs Campion. I wish you every happiness for the future. Good evening." She turned to leave but once more, he stopped her with a single touch to her arm.

He spoke boldly. "Charlotte. Do not run away, please." His tone pleading but firm.

She felt her frustration rising within her once more and turned to face him. "Run away? I do not run away, Mr Parker!" her eyes glittering with angry tears, her face flushed with emotion. "Do you believe because you are free at last that I would fall back into your arms so easily?" 

Sidney stepped forward. She didn't move. His loving eyes caressing her face. His fingers reaching up to stroke her cheeks. "No, I know you don't run, Charlotte. You face trouble head on and ride coaches alone to London." She shuddered at his touch. "I know my actions must have hurt you deeply. For that, I promise to spend the rest of my life proving my love for you and you alone."

Charlotte tearfully sighed. “How can you be so sure Mrs Campion will break the engagement?" Looking into his eyes, never wanting to let go. Instinctively, she lent into his fingers caressing her cheeks.

"She will do. She has more to lose than anybody else. She will not want the scandal." He paused, adoring the face before him. "I am yours, Charlotte. If you will have me."

She frowned briefly. Was it possible? To let go of the sleepless nights since returning from Sanditon? From pretending everything was fine even though her family could tell it was not. Her sister, Alison had pressed and she had confided, a comforting shoulder to cry on. Her father encouraging her to help with his accounts to distract her mind a little. Could she let go of that hurt? It had broken her heart in two. She understood why he did what he did, even more so now. But it still cut through her soul, the memory of it would always haunt her.

He watched her, waiting patiently. Her eyes fell to his lips as they routinely seemed to do. His face moved closer. "Charlotte..." A warm feeling spread over her entire being. His eyes fell to her lips. "I am yours, Sidney." She whispered. Their lips met softly for a moment before becoming more passionate with every touch. Charlotte felt the fire once more from him. Was this a dream? Her arms embraced him and neither of them wanted to stop, not even to take a breath. The pent up frustration of being apart, the longing. Finally the dam had broken. After what felt like an eternity, Sidney collected himself and broke the kiss.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and allowed her to rest against his chest in his embrace. Their breathing slowed down in sync. After a moment, Charlotte looked up at him and smiled. 'Sidney, is this really happening?" He chuckled, "It is indeed, my dearest. A new beginning for everyone. But for now, this very night, I would love nothing more than to ask you to dance with me." Charlotte could hear the strings tune for the next waltz. She smiled as they both returned to the ball.

Susan watched from the side of the room as the couples took their places, ready to start. She smiled hugely at the familiar couple at the far end. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that they were in love. Dancing together, eyes for only each other. Susan sighed a happy sigh of relief. Her plan had worked. Sidney and Charlotte reunited. Sanditon in safe hands. Mrs Campion dealt with. Her attention turned to Miss Lambe and she returned her smile. The right horse had finally won it's race.


	9. Epilogue

*3 months later*

Sidney stood in the room, no longer feeling the outlier he once was. In a sea of family & friends, celebrating the night away, laughing and dancing. Love was in the air. Sidney took a sip from his glass and glanced around. Where was she? Where was his wife?

As he searched the room, he pondered over how things had changed. Eliza did indeed take Lady Susan's offer. Still unmarried and frustrated by the limits of the allowance afforded her. Thankfully they rarely saw her when in London.

As for Tom, he welcomed Charlotte with open arms to the family. He still tried to offer plenty of kernels of course, much to Mary's chagrin. Charlotte assisted with the paperwork and the transferring of responsibilities, though Sidney drew a line with the children. It was up to Tom to care for them now, he said.

Sidney had other plans in mind for Charlotte's time. Over the three months, they spent every waking moment together, learning about each other more and learning about Sanditon itself. No dramas unfolding, no fires to put out apart from the one that always raged between them. Secret kisses when they had the chance to take them.

Their wedding had been a simple affair at the church on the hill. A wind swept day with friends and family. The ceremony itself seemed to fly by so fast and there had been no chance to be alone since. But now, a ball to celebrate! Tom's idea of course!

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he looked up. Of course. Where else would she be? Swallowing the last of his drink, he made his way and found her watching over the festivities from the balcony. "Mrs Parker." He grinned. She grinned back, "You found me!" He walked toward her, taking her hands. "Of course, I know all your hiding places. Though this one has not served us well in the past, has it?” He grimaced, remembering their previous visits. She smiled openly, a glow of contentment in her face.

"Indeed but perhaps on a night like this, we can change its bad luck and make it good?" She teased. "My dearest Charlotte" Sidney whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. She tilted her head back and smiled with all the love in her heart. "Yes Sidney?"

“It has occurred to me that I have not said the most important words of all to you! Not even when our vows were said." His smile changing to a serious look. Charlotte's eyes glittered with emotion as she waited. "I love you, Charlotte. I always have." Her eyes widened and a shy smile appeared. His eyes drifted to her lips, the taste just a breath away.

"Even when you thought I was a new maid?" She teased. He grinned, his glance returning to her lips. "Yes, even then. I couldn't help myself." His eyes met hers. “You cast such a spell, I was entranced right away."

Charlotte shivered. "I love you too, Sidney. Though it took me a little longer to understand." They both stood, drowning in each other's eyes.

"Well Mrs Parker, I believe this calls for a celebration of our own!" She frowned slightly and he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips teasing. After a few moments, they parted to take a breath.

“Sanditon will rise again, Charlotte and it will be all because of you!" Sidney stated happily as they turned to watch the dancing couples below. "Me? I did not do that much!" She replied.

"A chain reaction of events occurred because of you." He replied. "I would never have known such happiness again without you." She smiled, content. "I suppose. But had it not been for Susan's plan..."

"Because you met Lady Susan, everything is as it should be. Now let's enjoy this moment, dearest. We shall have to rejoin our guests soon." He grinned, dipping his head for another kiss under the dim candlelight, the music swelling around them.


End file.
